


At What Cost?

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Byleth remembers everything, Fifth route, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Spoilers for everything, maybe ships but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Byleth opens their eyes to see that they're right back where they started. The timeline resets without them wanting it to. They don't understand why. They've done every possible route. Azure Moon, Silver Snow, Crimson Flower, Verdant Wind... what else was there left?was it possible to save them all?If so... at what cost?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything for Fire Emblem help  
> Don't expect much from me

Byleth remembered every reset. Everytime the world reversed, setting itself back to right before they met Sothis in their dreams. It was like some weird game.Even their dreams were not safe from this ‘game’. After already having chosen a house to teach, they would dream of a group of students named ‘The Ashen Wolves,’ only to awaken the next morning and find a shifty merchant outside their personal quarters, telling them of a secret society beneath the Monastery. Sure enough, their dream predicted everything: The Abyssians, The Ashen Wolves, the new secret library, the name of their mother, and the story of the four apostles was the exact same. They had ‘played’ through this ‘game’ four times by now. The first route, they chose a male’s body, eventually choosing a female one on the third and sticking to it, even now. Sothis seems to have vague memories of previous timelines, even recalling things before they even happen. 

  
  


They sat against a wall at the top of the Goddess Tower, needing a place to be by themself to finish writing. They kept a journal, which recorded every major event in every timeline. The journal miraculously remained untouched by the reversal of time, still having entries from previous timelines inside it without Byleth having to write them in again.They named every timeline, dividing each one into two parts: Before and after the war was started. They finished up writing the final chapter of the ‘Azure Moon’ timeline before closing the journal and placing it down on the ground next to them.

Usually, someone would appear, always being the one they chose to share their life with while at their father’s grave. However, after their third try, they realized the issues with choosing a different partner every time. They had the ability to change their fates and they could be with whomever they wanted. It felt… wrong. Like they were an unfaithful partner, using their power to be with someone different each time, merely because they felt like it. They chose not to marry anyone, knowing the timeline would most likely reset soon. 

They stood up and walked to the balcony, staring out at the sky, seeing the colors blend together. They saw their students celebrating outside, relieved that the war was now over. Sadly, they knew it wouldn’t last much longer, as their journal flipped open, revealing empty lines. As though a phantom was writing on it, the pages began to be filled with writing, each paragraph telling Byleth what became of their students, whom they chose to share their lives with and what they chose to do with their future. The moment the last sentence was written on the page, they hid the book in a pocket within their coat, looking back at the sky and watched helplessly as the sun vanished beyond the horizon. Byleth closed their eyes, leaning their head back as the wind gently blew their hair behind them. It terrified them to do so, but they reluctantly opened their eyes once again, already knowing what they would see.

  
  
  


A yawn.

Then.

_ “Oh my. What could’ve brought you here?”  _


End file.
